Young Body, Old Soul
by Pillowchan87
Summary: For years, the 'salaryman' within Tanya had given up on many things. Appreciating beautiful women was something of the past but right now, a chance to witness a half naked one was in front of her! "I… I don't mind. G-go ahead." She stuttered. One-shot. Set right at the end of ep. 12 of the anime.


**Young Body, Old Soul**

* * *

Tanya Von Degurechaff walked down the wooden stairs as her elite battalion performed a proud salute. Her heretic and motivational speech lifted their spirits and made the hearts of her soldiers eager for blood and action. Despite the enthusiasm she just portrayed before her troops, she was actually in a bad mood and suffering from a painful headache. However, her discomfort could not show. The trip was long and the 203rd Air Mage Battalion of the Imperial Army needed motivation for the upcoming missions. Now that that was out of the way, she wished to be alone and to distract herself away from the pain. The footsteps behind her indicated her plan would be ruined soon. Viktoriya was second in command and although she was rather competent, she could be annoyingly clingy sometimes.

"Great speech, Major Degurechaff! I'm sure everyone was inspired by your words and your fighting spirit!"

Tanya sighed. "Thank you, Lieutenant Serebryakov. Now, please make sure communications are up and strong and the equipment in top condition. Tomorrow we will receive new orders from HQ and I want everyone prepared for deployment. They are counting on us for the first reconnaissance mission in enemy territory."

"Yes, ma'am!" Viktoriya saluted.

"I'll be on my bunker. Do not disturb me."

"Um… Major, it's actually… _our_ bunker."

Tanya stopped on her tracks. "E-excuse me?"

"General Zettour and Colonel Rerugen said they find inappropriate that the only female soldier should share the same sleeping quarters as the males after… the submarine incident." The Lieutenant blushed at the memory of the revelation right before they left to the southern lands. "They also considered that having a very young woman alone in alien lands and surrounded of men yearning for their loved ones and their….home… could… be… dangerous?"

Tanya's face retorted in disgust with each word coming from her second in command's mouth. The poor woman started shaking in fear at the displeased expression of her superior.

"Dangerous my _ass_! We have been at war for years and those men are not new to it _or_ the front lines! Why didn't I hear about any of this before, Lieutenant!?"

"Th-they requested my se-secrecy until it couldn't be avoided, ma'am. Please understand. They send orders specifically to protect you. They thought they could kill two birds with one stone by bunking us together. Also…"

"What else are you not telling me, Viktoriya Serebryakov?" She hissed. Tanya von Degurechaff was intimidating despite her height and sweet voice.

Viktoriya swallowed. "They sent a message with me in case you wouldn't take it well, Major."

Tanya clasped her hands behind her back. They anticipated she would resist and that wasn't a good sign. A rebellious attitude could damage her reputation. Or at least, more than it already was after the 'tantrum' she threw not too long ago. She breathed out through her nostrils to calm herself.

"Let's hear it then."

Viktoriya tensed and got in formation. "Hai! The message is: 'Please do not make a big deal out of this. Don't waste resources in trying to persuade us for we will not change our minds. Communication should be strictly for military purposes only. Any other use of this equipment will be punished accordingly. Have a safe stay and God protect our homeland.'"

A vein popped on the blond girl's forehead.

 _Curse them._

She sighed. "Roger that." She said with clenched teeth. Tanya turned on her heels and walked straight to her bunker. As the distance between them grew, Viktoriya slowly relaxed in relief and remained in place as Tanya disappeared.

"Get to work, Lieutenant!" The Major's voice resonated from afar. The brunette jolted in surprise and took off on the opposite direction. "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

When her "roommate" showed up, Tanya was already comfortable in her sleeping shirt and with her hair loose. The table at her disposal was too tall for her short legs, leaving her no option but to use the chair to reach the files she needed. Her small frame and large surroundings gave place to an amusing sight so she was hoping Serebryakov would not appear at her door soon.

"Awwww! Major, you look ado-"

"Do not say that word if you want to keep your title." Tanya threatened.

 _Damn it. I was expecting her much later._

Viktoriya bit her tongue but squealed and squirmed in delight.

"Lieutenant, could you stop that?"

"But you look so cu-"

"Do. Not. Say. It."

The young woman zipped her lips and unzipped her jacket with her fingers. The desert like land was hot by day and cold by night due to the lack of clouds.

"Whoa! Lieutenant, what are you doing!?"

Viktoriya blinked twice. "Changing my clothes."

Tanya covered her eyes. "I can see that! But why are you changing right here!? I can see you!"

Viktoriya stared back at her still not understanding. "I don't really see the problem, Major Degurechaff."

"What do you mean you don't see the problem!? I'm a man…" Tanya realized her own mistake. There was no way to get her point across without sounding crazy. "a man… man… mannerly person! Yes! I respect you as a um... person and as a woman! That's why I don't want you to feel vulnerable in alien lands surrounded by men yearning for their loved ones and their homes! So, please change behind a curtain where you can feel safe and unperturbed."

The tall woman stared dumbfounded at the flustered girl in front of her before bursting into giggles.

"Major, I don't feel vulnerable. I locked the door on my way in. I don't mind if you see me either, we're both girls after all. But if you don't feel comfortable I can a place the curtain."

The major opened her mouth but shut it just as fast.

Lieutenant Viktoriya was very popular among their ranks. Female soldiers were not common in the military. Female _and_ gorgeous soldiers were an extreme rarity. Her attributes and looks made her an undoubted beauty even for the eyes of a man trapped in a young girl's body.

For years, the 'salaryman' within Tanya had given up on many things. Appreciating beautiful women was something of the past, but right now a chance to witness a half naked one was in front of her!

"I… I don't mind. G-go ahead." She stuttered.

"Alrighty." After her jacket, she started unbuttoning her coat. With flicks of Viktoriya's fingers, the buttons were released one by one revealing her light shirt under.

Tanya swallowed hard.

More smooth skin appeared before her when the lieutenant lifted her shirt until completely removed over her head.

The Major's heart started beating fast when the woman's hands found the hook of her bra.

 **Clip**

One of three hooks broke free.

Tanya hold her breath and widened her eyes in anticipation.

 **Clip**

She could feel and hear her heart pumping blood like crazy. She unconsciously moved closer, anxious for the last hook to be loosen.

 **Clip**

Instead of finding a blissful veiw, her sight suddenly went black and she felt her lips and chin get wet with a hot, sticky liquid.

"Major!"

* * *

[ _Our sources have provided the coordinates where enemy forces were located a few days ago. They could not give us exact data so their numbers are currently unknown. Mage Battalion 203rd will do a reconnaissance of the area in two days to establish an approximate number of their land and air troops.]_

"Are there any other locations that require our attention?" Tanya asked on the phone.

 _[You are to investigate this location only. For now. There are other perimeters reported as possible points of interest but not as significant as this one. Don't get ahead of yourself, Major.]_

"My apologies, General. I will inform my troops and get ready for action. Anything else?"

 _[Not for now. Orders will follow according to the information and outcome of this mission. Changing topic, Major Degurechaff. How is your health?]_

Tanya blinked. "My health, sir?"

 _[Lieutenant Serebryakov mentioned in this morning's debriefing that you fainted and suffered of a severe nosebleed yesterday night.]_

Her eye twitched. "I assure you that I'm in great condition. Lieutenant must have exaggerated the details about my incident."

 _[I don't think so. Your voice sounds like you have your nose stuffed. If you suffered major blood loss you should refrain from doing much activity and get checked by the doctor.]_

"Thank you for your concern and words of advice, General. I'll take them into account."

 _[Ah, Major! Before you leave, I wanted to thank you for considering your and Lieutenant Serebryakov's safety and integrity. I know you value your privacy, a privilege won as a higher ranked military, so I know giving it up was a hard thing to do.]_

A short silence followed. "N-not at all, sir. It's my duty to protect my subordinates."

 _[Great job so far. Take care, Major Degurechaff. May God protect you and our homeland.]_

The blonde girl hung up and sighed in annoyance. _Lieutenant Serebryakov should learn to keep her mouth shut._

As if summoned, Viktoriya appeared in the room and placed a cup of coffee in front of her superior.

"How are you feeling, Major Degurechaff? Do you need more tissues?"

Tanya wrinkled her tissue clogged nose. The blood had dried and was scratching the inside of her nostrils.

"No. I'm fine." She sipped her coffee.

"So, how did the General take it?" Viktoriya asked shyly.

"He didn't take it in any way because I didn't bring the topic into the conversation. We will share the bunker until further notice or when this war ends. Whichever comes first."

Viktoriya smiled. Her superior wasn't that bothered by her presence after all.

"But from now on, we will use the curtain to change. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The lieutenant saluted.

Tanya finished her coffee in three big gulps. "Assemble everyone. We have received orders from HQ."

"Right away, Major!"

As her subordinate took her cup and turned towards the exit, her clumsy fingers lost their grip and the tableware ended in pieces on the floor.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" She got on all fours and frantically searched for all the pieces. Too focused on her task, she stuck her butt out while looking under the table and unintentionally captured the Major's attention.

"Li-lieutenant, I think I'm going to need those tissues after all."

 _Damn you, Being X!_


End file.
